1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a treadmill and, more particularly, to a buffering apparatus for use in a treadmill.
2. Related Prior Art
Many people live a busy and stressed life. Exercise of an adequate quantity and an appropriate intensity is good for the physical and mental health of these people and even for their efficiencies while working.
Treadmills are popular in gyms and homes because they are easily operable and help people of almost all ages enjoy exercise. As treadmills are getting popular, people are paying more attention to their safety on treadmills. That is, people are paying more attention to the strength and reliability of treadmills. To this end, people tend to make bigger treadmills. However, bigger treadmills are heavier and occupy more space. Moreover, bigger treadmills cost more since materials are more and more expensive.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.